the story of two hearts in love
by dramagirl1990
Summary: the story of how jax and Tara got together
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer night when two women on separate ends of the spectrum were in hospital rooms right next one another giving birth to two totally different children, little did either of them know that these babies would some day be soul mates. Now for the first mother Gemma Teller Labor came fast as did everything else in her life so she gave birth to her first son Jackson "Jax" Teller. For Linda Knowles labor came slow and she was in the hospital for about 4 days before finally giving birth to her daughter Tara Knowles. These two children grew up on the same block went to the same schools and now they were both 16 years old and about to start high school.

Tara was a strait A student and never missed school for anything, not even her dads new drinking habits. Since Tara's mother passed 7 years ago her father had become for lack of a better word a drunk and some times a mean one, like last night when she got home from her friend Donnas house she found her father smashing her mothers pictures against the wall and when she tried to stop him he pushed her to the ground but not before slapping her and leaving a nice bruise on her cheek which she explained away by telling her teachers she had run in to a door while not paying attention at home. Of course her father apologized after the fact and like always Tara forgave him and brushed it off. It was true that Tara was clumsy some times and today was one of those times. She walked down thee hall and ended up bumping right in to who else then Jax Teller the local high school bad boy the one her father had told her to stay away from "He is bad news and not the kind of guy for my daughter" were his exact words although she didn't think any guy would be good enough in her fathers eyes. Anyway back to the story Tara ran in to Jax and dropped her math and science book on the ground and bent down picking them up while saying "Sorry Jackson should have been paying more attention." it was actually a surprise to even see Jax at school since it almost seemed like he was not even a student at the school since he only came like 3 times a year to class. "No problem darlin no harm no foul." he said speking the first words he had spoken to her in about 7 years. After Tara's mom died her and Jax had grown apart, Tara used to be a mischievous child but when her mom died it flipped a switch and she changed completely and never really wanted to be around Jax after that but now she wondered if maybe she had made the wrong choice. "I..I have to get to class." she was about to walk away when Jax stopped her "Tara." he stopped her noticing her bruise and said "I know it has been hard since your mother died but is it right for you to let your father do this to you?" "What are you talking about? I ran in to a door!" she yelled a little and he rolled his eyes "You really want me to believe that? I hear him yelling every night. did you forget we live 2 houses away?" "You know what Jax you don't know anything about me! so stay out of my business!" she took another step and he stopped her once more "I did not mean to make you angry darlin I'm just trying to help. Listen if you feel up to it me and my friends will be at the park outside of town I would love if you would join us." this was a part of Jax she had never seen before and she kind of liked it "Maybe I..I don't know" "Thats fine just think about it ok." "ya" and with that they both walked off.

Tar thought for 3 class periods about it and after thinking in her head would she rather hang out with kids her age or go home and face a drunken idiot she decided maybe she did deserve a night off from being so that night she rode her bike down to the park seeing Jax with his best friend Opie and Tara's friend Donna were there with a few other people that Tara had seen at school but never talked to so she hesitantly walked up to the group and said "Hi guys." and after that fallowed stares and an awkward silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tara took a seat near Jax and Donna as Donna gave her a little hug and said "Hey girl what are you doing here?" Donna knew that Tara never really hung out with very many kids let alone this group of bad boys and sex toys (referring to the 2 other girls there Ima and Lyla) "Just needed a little brake you know." she said trying not to let on about her fathers abusive tendency's. Then Ima and Opie pulled out a bottle of vodka and Jack Daniels and Ima yelled "Lets party!" Seeing them pull out the bottles and yell made Tara uncomfortable cause she wanted a break from the stuff alcohol could do to you and she got up walking away and Jax fallowed her stopping her near her bike "Tara wait!" "I did not leave my drunken father to hang out with a group of drunk teenagers!" "Listen Tara you don't have to drink if you don't want to but I think it might help as long as you don't over do it everything will be fine I would never let you do anything stupid." Tara did not know why but she trusted Jax she had a feeling he was telling the truth and that night she only drank a few shots and barley got buzzed but she did begin to change a bit over the next few weeks. She began to hang around Jax and Opie and soon people were calling her a crow which is what all close friends of the sons of anarchy members were called and everyone thought this girl was good for jax except for his mother Gemma who kept a pretty close eye on the both of them making sure she was not gonna change her son.

It was the first day of summer vacation when Tara came down the hall from her room and grabbed her purse getting ready to go meet up with Jax and his group for a party night when her father met her at the door and said "You going to see that low life piece of shit again?" "He is not a low life dad and I...I think I love him." When her father heard that he lost is and pushed her to the ground punching her a few times and before he realized what he had done Tara's face was bleeding and bruised as she could not look at her father. He bent down to touch her and say sorry but she pulled away standing up and she yelled "Stay away from me! That is the last time you lay hands on me!" She ran out of the house and hid under the bridge near by. Jax was Riding his motorcycle down the rode when he noticed Tara's familiar hair color so she stopped his bike walking over to her and seeing that it was Tara like he had thought he seen her face and said "He did this to you? He is gonna pay for..." Then Tara said "No just leave him alone Jax It was an accident." "This kind of shit is no accident Tara One day he is gonna do this and you might not make it to this bridge!" Jax was pissed but for now he knew Tara needed him so he sat with her just holding her slender body in his hands. 


End file.
